Un changeling puede llorar
by Alas NegrasVet
Summary: No salió como esperaban. El enfrentamiento con Chrysalis solo acabó en desgracia y ahora Thorax está solo y debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Final alternativo de la S6, contenido erótico.


El destello verde remitió y Thorax pudo por fin abrir los ojos.

Starlight yacía en el suelo en posición fetal. Podría haber estado durmiendo de no ser por la tenue columna de vapor que surgía de su pecho. Su cabello, antes perfecto, era ahora una maraña que se desparramaba por su rostro sin ocultar su mandíbula, desencajada en una expresión de agonía. Chrysalis, a tan solo un paso del cuerpo, sonreía con suficiencia.

Thorax parpadeó. Aquello no podía ser real. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, pero la imagen seguía siendo la misma. No, de ninguna manera manera podía estar pasando esto. Trató de mantener la calma mientras miraba a Starlight, esperando que en cualquier momento se levantaría, quizás dolorida y exhausta, pero lista para plantar cara de nuevo.

Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y ella siguió allí, inmóvil, sin hacer ningún intento por levantarse. Estaba a punto de suplicarle que dejara de fingir cuando Chrysalis avanzó, y sin ninguna consideración apartó el cuerpo de una patada, haciendo que rodase varios metros. No hubo quejidos de dolor; tampoco se agitó o dió el menor signo de vida. Comenzó a entenderlo. No era una estrategia ni una ilusión. Si ella no reaccionaba era porque estaba...

—¿Eso es todo?

Aquella voz que parecía surgida de sus peores pesadillas hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo. Chrysalis lo miró con expresión divertida y caminó a su encuentro. Trató de retroceder, pero seguía atrapado por la viscosidad de los guardias, demasiado espesa para deshacerla a tiempo. A su alrededor los guardias agacharon la cabeza, seguidos un instante después por el resto de changelings presentes.

—Ha sido… decepcionante —comentó Chrysalis—. Ciertamente esperaba algo más de resistencia tras haber llegado hasta aquí. Dime Thorax, ¿de verdad pensaban que sería tan fácil? ¿De verdad pensabas que podían derrotarme?

Él no contestó, agachando la cabeza para evitar su penetrante mirada. Trató de mantener la calma, pero su cuerpo empezó a temblar por cuenta propia. Sin amigos, atrapado y con todos los que podían enfrentar a Chrysalis encerrados en capullos, sus esperanzas de salir con de allí vida eran… bueno, escasas. Quería suplicar, pero sabía que no serviría de nada.

—Esos tontos ponis te han contagiado su ingenuidad, ¿no? —dijo ella agitando la cabeza con desdén—. Sus estúpidas ideas sobre el poder de la amistad y lo correcto no les sirvieron de nada cuando los atacamos, pero igualmente las repitieron una y otra vez—gruñó y se frotó la sien—. Ahora veamos, ¿qué debería hacer contigo?

Ante su pregunta una algarabía de voces inundó la sala, todas deseosas de expresar sus peticiones. Descuartizamiento y muerte por inanición eran solo algunas de las más amables. Los más cercanos aprovecharon para escupirle mientras otros lo increpaban con siseos de desprecio.

—¿Oyes eso Thorax? —susurró ella en su oído con un tono tierno— Es el momento de que complazca a mis súbditos. He escogido un castigo muy especial para ti, mi pequeño traidor.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras trataba de no derrumbarse. Querría haberle soltado una respuesta desafiante, pero su lengua se quedó paralizada. _Soy patético_. Esa palabra lo definía a la perfección. Deseó haber sido como Starlight; ella al menos había tenido el valor de luchar antes de morir.

Sin oponer resistencia, dejó que la magia de Chrysalis rompiese sus ataduras y lo tumbase boca arriba. Luego ella usó su viscosidad para inmovilizarlo, esta vez recubriendo cada una de sus extremidades hasta asegurarse de que era imposible soltarse. Cerró los ojos, esperando la llegada de un dolor que prometía ser largo y agonizante.

En su lugar captó un olor desconocido, almizclado y potente. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma inmediata; un calor casi febril invadió su piel mientras su corazón latía como si llevase horas corriendo, obligándole a tomar amplias bocanadas de aire. Lo más raro de todo es que se sentía agradable aunque su experiencia le decía que no debería serlo. Abrió los ojos buscando el origen de la extraña fragancia y se asustó al ver a Chrysalis; estaba tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Confuso, trató de articular una pregunta, pero ella presionó un casco sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar. Tenía una expresión de deleite que le dió escalofríos. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta e inclinó la cabeza. Los ojos de Thorax se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que se dirigía hacia su ingle. Su instinto hizo que tratara de apartarse, más Chrysalis solo sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer su hendidura con deliberada lentitud.

Una sensación electrizante lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Su espalda se arqueó y un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras descubría una nueva y placentera sensación. Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras su cuerpo trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, pero no hubo tiempo. El placer volvió con un nuevo lamido, que esta vez dejó un rastro de saliva sobre su piel.

No tenía sentido, era todo lo que alcanzaba a pensar. Solo la reina y unos pocos machos elegidos podían aparearse; para los demás esa opción estaba tajantemente prohibida. A veces podían tener suerte, en especial si tenían méritos propios, pero siempre obedecía a los caprichos de la reina. ¿Qué motivos podía tener, aquí y ahora, para recompensarlo de este modo?

Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza. ¿Y si _este_ era el castigo? No acababa de imaginar cómo, pero viniendo de Chrysalis sonaba más que posible. O peor aún, ¿y si solo lo estaba distrayendo para que la llegada del castigo fuese todavía peor? Sí, aquella opción era incluso más probable. Trago saliva con dificultad y empezó a mentalizarse, por muy bien que se sintiese aquello tenía que ignorarlo.

Chrysalis repartió varios besos por su vientre. Su casco recorrió la fina y sensible piel de sus muslos, dibujando pequeños círculos, despertando pequeños nervios cuya existencia desconocía. Se las apañó para contener los gemidos, pero desde su ingle empezaba a notar una presión creciente y estaba seguro de que ella también podía notarla. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien? Hizo un esfuerzo para recordar. Era todo un engaño, un truco, todo lo que ella hacía no podía ser nada bueno.

Su miembro, deseoso de atención, abandonó finalmente su refugio con un sonido húmedo. No puedo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. Tenía forma más o menos cónica, de un grosor considerable, y era del mismo azul turquesa que su caparazón. Gotas de líquido transparente fluían desde la punta, cubriendo lo que calculó que debían ser al menos diez centímetros. «N-no, por favor, vuelve dentro…»

La mente de Thorax casi estalló cuando la larga lengua bífida lo rodeó por completo, saboreando su palpitante carne con un ansia salvaje. Todo rastro de precaución se evaporó al tiempo que sus instintos tomaron el control. Empujó con las caderas tratando de aumentar aquel roce, a lo que Chrysalis respondió con entusiasmo. La lengua de la reina recorría, no, más bien danzaba a lo largo de él, arrancándole nuevos gemidos que no se molestó en contener. Ella se deslizó hasta quedar tumbada encima de él. Thorax sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de mantener su cuerpo caliente junto al suyo. Ella levantó su cola, mostrando sus pliegues mojados abriéndose hacia él, invitándole. Se dio cuenta de que el olor que había notado antes procedía de allí. Su lengua actuó por cuenta propia y antes de darse cuenta probó el sabor de Chrysalis.

Sus pupilas se abrieron y sin dudarlo volvió a por más, hundiendo su lengua en aquella intimidad caliente y palpitante. Oyó a la reina gemir en respuesta y eso le hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos. Quería cada gota de aquel néctar, necesitaba desgustarla por completo. Hundió su hocico todo lo que sus ataduras le permitían, ignorando el quejido de sus músculos. No le importaba no poder respirar, solo deseaba hundirse en aquella fuente de placer.

Al otro lado Chrysalis también se entregó a la tarea de complacer a su amante. Esta vez no fue solo la lengua, sino la boca entera lo que abrazó su miembro. La excitación de Thorax alcanzó un nuevo nivel. Su miembro se agitaba sin control mientras las cálidas fauces de la reina se apretaban contra él, conduciéndolo más adentro, hasta que sintió que todo él estaba dentro. Los colmillos presionaron contra su carne, pero la experiencia de ella era más que notoria y solo sintió un ligero cosquilleo.

Sus movimientos estaban ahora en perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se buscaban el uno al otro tratando de satisfacer aquel anhelo intenso, primordial. Cada gemido era más alto que el anterior, la tensión aumentaba hasta que finalmente un flujo de humedad llenó la boca de Thorax mientras Chrysalis llegaba al clímax con un grito salvaje. Thorax se separó, tratando de tomar aire, notando como llegaba a su límite.

En ese instante Chrysalis se separó bruscamente, rompiendo todo contacto. Sin poder hacer nada, vió con horror como el éxtasis se escapaba, dejándole con una necesidad tan dolorosa como acuciante. La miró suplicante, pero ella solo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Oh mi pequeño Thorax, eres tan ingenuo —dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla—. Necesitaba un castigo ejemplar para ti, nada más — ella se inclinó hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron; desde tan cerca sus ojos lanzaban destellos de pura emoción—. Pero esto es solo el principio, deja que te cuente el resto.

—Por favor, no... —suplicó Thorax.

—Seguirás así durante el resto del día— siguió, ignorando sus palabras mientras volvía a masturbarlo—, hasta que estés demasiado agotado para estar despierto. Pero luego volveremos a empezar. Ah, Thorax, imagínate todas esas horas, todo ese placer negado.

—Por favor...

—Nunca acabará —se lamió los labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo—. Lo primero y lo último que verás cada día de tu miserable existencia será como juego contigo. Verás como acabo delante de ti, una y otra vez, mientras ese placer te es negado. Incluso si no puedo estar presente, me aseguraré de que siempre haya alguien contigo. Y así pasarán los días, las semanas, los meses… —su expresión se endureció—, hasta que tu mente se rompa y ningún otro changeling vuelva a soñar siquiera con la palabra traición.

—¡POR FAVOR! —aulló, preso de la desesperación—. ¡Por favor, y-yo… —trató de ordenar sus ideas, pensar con claridad a pesar de la mezcla de dolor y placer que sentía—. H-haré todo lo que q-queráis, pero por favor…

—¿Apenas hemos empezado y ya te derrumbas? —aquello parecía emocionarla aún más—. Será divertido verte en unas pocas horas.

— ¡NO! ¡P-por favor, haré…

Un auténtico bombardeo de pensamientos inconexos e ideas incompletas sacudía su mente. Sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de las siguientes palabras hasta que salieron por su boca.

—¡Haré lo que me pidáis, mi reina!

Aquellas palabras captaron la atención de Chrysalis, que alzó una ceja, sin por ello disminuir los movimientos sobre el pene de Thorax. Pasaron unos segundos interminables hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Estás seguro, mi pequeño traidor?

—¡Sí, sí, mi reina! —asintió con vehemencia, aliviado por haber captado su atención—. ¡Seré un buen siervo, haré lo que sea, solo perdonadme, dejadme acabar, por favor, por favor!

Lo que pasó entre medias estaba tan borroso que días después ni siquiera lo recordaría. Todo lo que Thorax supo es que en algún momento indeterminado Chrysalis se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y, tras una eternidad, tomó su miembro y de un solo empujón lo introdujo en lo más profundo de su ser. No hubo resistencia, sus paredes se deslizaban y lo envolvían con ansia, empapadas de fluidos. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que el resto de sus sentidos se apagaron; ver y oír dejaron de ser importantes. Ni el más exquisito amor que había probado podía compararse al regalo que Chrysalis le había dado. Esta vez no hubo frenos. Con un grito de éxtasis terminó dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

Despertó perezosamente, como era usual en él. Se estiró un poco y bostezó, pero no abrió los párpados. Aún no. Trató de recordar el sueño. Todo su cuerpo se sentía genial, como tras una larga ducha de agua caliente, por lo que debía haber sido muy bueno. Esperaba poder seguir en la cama un buen rato, pero entonces notó un toquecito en su hombro. El ama de llaves, seguramente. Con una sonrisa se levantó y abrió los ojos, contento de estar un día más en el Imperio de Cristal.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo Chrysalis, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Thorax pegó un brinco hacia atrás y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Aterrado, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que volvía a estar en la colmena, rodeado de sus congéneres. Los recuerdos volvieron, todos ellos rápido, junto con un revoltijo de sentimientos enfrentados. Había pasado de verdad. Sintió tanto asco que estuvo a punto de desvanecerse de nuevo y trató de evadirse mirando a su alrededor. Su cara se arqueó con disgusto al comprobar que algunos de los changeling habían gozado tanto del espectáculo que se habían masturbado. Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo más vergüenza de la que creía posible que existiera. En ese momento Chrysalis aprovechó para acariciar su lomo.

—Bien, pequeño traidor, es momento de cumplir con tu parte, dado que ya he cumplido con la mía. Valió la pena, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo con voz apagada.

No tenía sentido negarlo. En su mente le atormentaba el haber llegado a un momento íntimo con aquel ser sin corazón, pero su cuerpo… solo de recordarlo volvía a notar el calor, la excitación. Seguía siendo la mejor experiencia de su vida.

—Sí, ¿qué? —la sonrisa permaneció, pero esta vez sus palabras tenían un deje de molestia.

Pero ni eso justificaba sus actos. Las palabras de la promesa le quemaban por dentro. Chrysalis tenía razón. Era un traidor, un miserable traidor que había dado la espalda a aquellos que lo acogieron. Tenía que haber sido valiente y morir con algo de dignidad. Clavó sus ojos en la sonrisa petulante de la reina. Todavía estaba a tiempo. Solo necesitaba un único ataque de magia para deshacer aquel error.

—Sí, mi reina, lo ha sido —respondió mientras se giraba e inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella, sumiso.

Spike se había equivocado. Un changeling no puede cambiar. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían nacido para servir a Chrysalis, para conquistar tierras bajo su mando, para cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Había pensado que lo contrario era posible, se había aferrado a aquella idea como un grifo a su oro, pero ahora lo veía claro. Era solo una herramienta. Nunca dejaría de serlo. Eso era todo.

—Así me gusta —ya complacida, desvió la mirada hacia sus guardias—. ¡Traed al dragón!

Los guardias se apresuraron a obedecer, alzando el vuelo en dirección al techo de la sala, donde las vainas colgaban. Thorax alzó la cabeza de inmediato, incapaz de ocultar su horror. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía y la bilis le quemaba la garganta. No Spike, él no podía pagar por sus errores. Justo cuando creía que la maldad de Chrysalis había llegado a un tope, esta se las arreglaba para superarse.

—Ese pequeño que acompañaba a Twilight hirió a varios de tus hermanos. Quiero que sepa lo que es sufrir y quiero que tú, Thorax —remarcó esto último—, lo violes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se le congelase la sangre en las venas. Las náuseas habían alcanzado tal punto que tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no vomitar allí mismo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa. A lo largo del día había experimentado pánico, alivio y nuevamente pánico en demasiadas dosis, y ahora esto. Todo cuerpo tenía sus límites y Thorax casi había alcanzado los suyos. Su visión se volvió intermitente y borrosa; su cuerpo se sentía pesado e insensible mientras un cerebro agotado trataba de mantenerlo en los límites de la consciencia.

—Hazlo y perdonaré tu traición. Volverás a ser parte de la colmena —se quedó pensativa unos segundos y añadió—. Seré incluso más generosa, hazlo y te prometo que lo dejaré marchar.

Sin que lo supiera, ese último detalle fue la cuerda que evitó la caída de Thorax. Aún lejos de sentirse bien, su mente funcionaba de nuevo. Todavía estaba lejos de sentirse bien, pero su mente volvía a estar en marcha.

No tenía garantías. Chrysalis sabía lo importante que Spike era para él. Todo changeling podía notar su vínculo. No ganaba nada dejándolo libre. Sin embargo el tono serio de sus palabras no encajaba con la Chrysalis que conocía. ¿Y si la oferta era real? ¿Y si podía sacar a su mejor amigo de esta pesadilla?

¿Estaba a punto de cometer un nuevo error? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que engañarlo Chrysalis para que aprendiera?

«Al menos una más».

—Lo haré.

La vaina hizo un ruido sordo al posarse contra el suelo. Un segundo más tarde se rompió con un chasquido. Spike cayó fuera, tosiendo y agarrándose el pecho mientras se arrastraba fuera, cubierto de fluido verde. Tardó solo un segundo en reparar que estaba rodeado por changelings. Extendió los brazos, con las garras listas para defenderse; su cabeza iba de un lado a otro, tratando de hallar una salida hasta que vió a Thorax. Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente su rostro antes de ser sustituida por un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Thorax, estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

—Que conmovedor. — dijo Chrysalis— Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo dragón, no estás en muy buena situación.

Él la miró con odio.

—¡No estoy asustado! Twilight te derrotará, ella siempre tiene un plan.

Chrysalis se limitó a reír y señaló el techo. Spike tragó saliva al vislumbrar los cuerpos de sus amigas y de las princesas, pero recuperó pronto la compostura.

—¡Libéralas! — exigió, apretando sus pequeños puños.

—¿Por qué debería? —replicó con un tono suave.

Thorax vio como su amigo dudaba por un instante ante la seguridad de la reina. Su movimiento fue como un destello. Corrió hacia Chrysalis y abrió sus fauces para liberar una devastadora llamarada sin que los guardias pudieran reaccionar. Pero una vez más el trono de piedra negra surtió efecto; ni el más mínimo rastro de llama o humo salió del dragón. Los changeling rieron. Spike se detuvo, confuso.

—Tus llamas no funcionan aquí —explicó Chrysalis, clavando un casco delante de Spike y haciéndolo retroceder—. Ni tu magia ni la de tus amigas puede ayudarte. Pero basta de hablar.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Thorax; este comprendió sin necesidad de palabras. El momento había llegado. Recordando porque hacía esto, se obligó a poner una pata delante de la otra. De nuevo sentía mil miradas clavadas en él, impidiéndole levantar la cabeza: la expectación de sus hermanos, la excitación de la reina y finalmente la incredulidad de Spike.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué se refiere?

Thorax hizo un esfuerzo por apartar sus sentimientos y levantar la cabeza. Su cuello latía en tensión mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerla erguida. Miró directamente a los ojos de Spike. Había echado de menos esa mirada. Apartando el miedo y la incertidumbre de la superficie, podía ver en su interior. Entrega, coraje, amabilidad. Inocencia. Y para que pudiera sobrevivir debía destruirla.

—Heriste a mis hermanos. Mi reina exige que seas castigado y me ha pedido que sea yo el que lo haga.

A medida que hablaba mostró sus colmillos. De algún modo se las arregló para sonar frío, a pesar de que cada palabra era una tonelada sobre su lengua. Spike retrocedió un paso, pero su respuesta fue lo contrario a lo que esperaba

—Tú no eres Thorax —le ignoró y giró la cabeza hacia Chrysalis—. ¡No me engañas con este truco! Thorax jamás me diría eso, ¿dónde está el verdadero?

«Te equivocas. Lo siento Spike, de veras que lo siento, pero no quiero que tú también mueras».

—Soy yo —dijo mientras obligaba a Spike a mirarlo con su magia—. Te rescaté de caer por el precipicio en el Imperio de Cristal. Dos veces.

Ahora sí logró ver un atisbo de duda. Spike se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró al suelo, luego a Chrysalis y por último a Thorax.

—¿Eres… eres realmente eres tú?

—Sí — respondió. Esta vez le costó un poco menos mostrarse imperturbable.

— No, no. — balbuceó rápidamente. Una chispa se encendió en sus ojos— ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Está controlando tu mente? Ya he pasado por eso. — apoyó su zarpa en la frente de Thorax, sonriendo— No tengo miedo, sé que no me harás daño.

Por primera vez en la vida Thorax sintió como un sentimiento ardiente le desgarraba por dentro. No podía soportar los ojos de Spike, mucho menos aquella zarpa que lo acariciaba. Era demasiada confianza, era demasiado amor para soportarlo.

—¡CÁLLATE!

El golpe impactó por sorpresa en Spike, quien se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a brotar de sus fosas nasales.

—¡Estúpido dragón! ¡No somos amigos, nunca lo hemos sido! Todo lo que hice fue mentirte desde el principio. Mi reina me envió al Imperio, quería que fuese su espía. Solo necesitaba algún poni tonto que se creyese mi historia y entonces apareciste. Fuiste todo lo que necesitaba y más, pero ahora ya no me sirves de nada.

Spike se levantó despacio, tambaleándose mientras apretaba su hocico con una zarpa. El resto de changeling rieron, incluida Chrysalis.

—No… no eres así. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Eso era lo que viniste a busc-

—¡Estúpido!

No quería oír, no _podía_ oír más. El ardor le desgarraba de forma atroz con cada palabra, perforando carne y hueso con cada latido. Su cuerno acudió en respuesta al dolor y un brillante proyectil alcanzó a Spike en el pecho, terminando su discurso. Lo vió caer al suelo, boqueando, pero Thorax no paró ahí. Lo aplastó bajo sus cascos una y otra vez. Oyó gritar a Spike mientras continuaba con su arremetida, pero eso solo le dio más fuerza.

Solo paró cuando el dolor de sus cascos se hizo lo bastante fuerte para ahogar el que sentía en sus entrañas. Spike ya no gritaba, apenas si alcanzaba a emitir un sollozo. Su rostro era una deprimente mezcla entre sangre y lágrimas secas. Thorax trató de mirarle a los ojos, pero él los cerró de inmediato, temblando. Esa era la reacción que buscaba, la reacción que lo salvaría.

«Vas a vivir. Si hago esto vivirás. Es el único modo».

—Levanta.

Spike obedeció como pudo, derramando nuevas lágrimas mientras su cuerpo tembloroso se ponía en pie. Tuvo que hacer varios intentos hasta conseguir una postura estable.

—Acabemos con esto —se puso a dos patas, mostrándole su hendidura—. Lámeme.

Él arrugó el hocico al ver donde señalaba.

—¿Por qué? Ahí solo está tu pene, ¿no?

Thorax sintió de nuevo la bilis en su garganta. Hasta ahora no había pensado en la posible edad de Spike, pero su respuesta lo decía todo. Era tan joven que ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¡Hazlo!

Aquello no cambiaba nada. Thorax se lo repitió mentalmente, tratando de mantener su mascarada. Joven o no, su vida seguía en juego. Y ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para parar.

Arrodillado ante él, Spike dio un primer lametazo, inseguro. Thorax le instó a continuar con un gesto mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros. Estaba lejos de ser tan bueno como Chrysalis, pero se notaba su esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que era ella. Su lengua rugosa iba de arriba a abajo, colándose en sus pliegues y provocándole pequeños escalofríos de placer. Era un movimiento simple, pero seguía siendo excitante y una vez más su miembro empezó a reaccionar. Spike paró de inmediato. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban húmedos y lo miraban con súplica.

—Thorax, esto es asqueroso, por favor…

—No te he dicho que pares. Acaricialo y sigue lamiendo.

La luz de su cuerno fue todo el recordatorio que Spike necesitaba. Thorax notó el temblor de sus garras cuando las apoyó sobre su carne y temió que por miedo o falta de experiencia le hiriese. Había visto lo duras que eran aquellas garras y sabía lo que pasaría si Spike decidía usarlas contra él. Aquel temor se desvaneció cuando empezó a tener que contener sus gemidos. Spike no solo seguía sus órdenes, también estaba aprendiendo a seguir su ritmo. Cada oleada de placer era mayor que la anterior y tuvo que retirarse para no acabar allí mismo.

—¿Es… suficiente?

Thorax negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. Aquello no entraba en los planes. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero ¿por qué estaba disfrutando tanto? Era una locura.

—Ponte a cuatro patas y levanta la cola.

Tenía que acabar con aquello cuanto antes, antes de que perdiese la razón. Solo sería un momento y Spike sería libre y él… tragó saliva. No quería pensar en él.

Se encaramó a la espalda del dragón, que ya lo esperaba, con su pequeño agujero expuesto e indefenso. Apoyó su miembro en la entrada. Spike entonces lo comprendió; sus ojos se abrieron como platos y trató de escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un fuerte empujón, Thorax se deslizó hacia adentro, provocando que Spike soltase un aullido.

—¡No, basta, duele mucho! ¡Sácalo! ¡Por favor Thorax!

Spike trató de zafarse del agarre con una fuerza que lo sorprendió. A pesar de ser del mismo tamaño, era más fuerte que él, incluso después de la paliza. Tuvo que usar su magia para inmovilizarlo. Era difícil mantener la concentración en aquel estado, pero de algún modo consiguió mantenerse. Ignoró los gritos y las súplicas. Salvar a Spike. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Arqueó las caderas, tratando de entrar más. Las garras se clavaron en la roca dejando profundos surcos. Era increíblemente apretado, mucho más que Chrysalis, pero se sentía mucho más cálido. Había sangre en los muslos de Spike, pero no la vio. Empezó a bombear a un ritmo salvaje, estrellando su cuerpo contra el de Spike, tratando de terminar cuanto antes.

El aumento de estimulación lo hizo fácil. Aquellas paredes parecían invitarlo una y otra a vez a volver, a rozarse con ellas. Su respiración y el latir de su corazón se desbocaron. En un ataque de instinto clavó sus colmillos en el hombro de Spike, sujetándose para coger mejor impulso. Había llegado a lo más hondo y todavía quería más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba usando la magia, pues ya no la necesitaba. Finalmente llegó; una última sacudida y todo el placer acumulando se liberó sin control en lo más profundo del dragón, marcando sus paredes con chorros y chorros de espeso semen en un orgasmo que no parecía tener fin.

«Se acabó. Ha terminado».

Casi no podía creerlo. Se retiró como pudo, apenas sintiendo sus extremidades, pero sonriendo. Spike estaba a salvo. Spike estaba…

Su sonrisa se extinguió, junto con cualquier rastro de felicidad, presente pasada o futura. Ahora que todo había acabado veía con claridad el deplorable estado de Spike. Había sangre cuarteada por todas partes y su cara comenzaba a hincharse por los golpes recibidos. Apenas estaba consciente y no podía ni siquiera ocultar su abusado agujero, manchado con restos de semen y heces.

Spike se giró a mirarlo. Thorax esperaba ver odio, tristeza, desesperanza, pero entonces él sonrió. Su rostro se llenó de luz, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo fuese igual que antes. La mente de Thorax casi explotó.

—¿¡Por qué ríes!? —rugió, casi desgarrándose la garganta—. ¡Acabo de violarte, estúpido dragón! ¡Te he usado a mi antojo, te he golpeado e insultado y lo he disfrutado todo!

Spike siguió sonriendo. Estaba muy débil y apenas podía hablar, pero las siguientes palabras golpearon a todos los presentes de la sala.

—Si eso es verdad…, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Thorax se llevó un casco a la cara y supo que era cierto. No una lágrima ni dos, todo un torrente brotaba de sus ojos. Trató de detenerlo, pero no funcionaba. Todo lo que quería en aquel momento era abrazar a Spike. Trató de hablar, de disculparse, de decir cualquier cosa que pudiera arreglar aquello.

—Spike, yo-

—¡Suficiente!

Chrysalis se interpuso entre ellos. Thorax se dio cuenta de su error y estaba a punto de rogar a la reina, pero ella no le dio tiempo antes de su siguiente orden.

—Guardias, llevaos a esta escoria hasta la frontera. Es libre. Y tú, Thorax...

No llegó a oír nada más. Todo lo que necesitaba era saber que Spike estaría a salvo, que lo que había hecho merecía la pena. Una vez conseguido su cerebro no aguantó más. La tensión se cobró su precio y se desmayó allí mismo, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar después.

«Suerte Spike.»

* * *

Chrysalis se sentó en el trono, agotada. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo esperado y por primera vez en años había habido verdadero revuelo en la colmena. Todo este asunto de Thorax la había martirizado desde que huyó, pero ahora todo volvía a estar bien. Todo estaba en orden.

Sí, había sido exasperante, pero al mismo tiempo novedoso. Refrescante, intenso. Miró sus cascos, aún manchados por sus propios fluidos ya secos. Nunca antes una reina changeling había hecho algo como esto. Su mente comenzó a divagar. Múltiples posibilidades, cada una más excitante que la anterior, volaron por su cabeza arrancándole una amplia sonrisa. Sí, a partir de ahora iba a haber mucha más diversión por la colmena.

Echó un vistazo a las vainas que colgaban en lo alto y se relamió. Había cierta princesa rosa y su marido con los que tenía que arreglar cuentas...


End file.
